GIRO INESPERADO
by kissesDHr
Summary: La vida de Lara da un giro inesperado después de un extraño suceso en un callejón. Su vida se llenara de cosas interesantes y muy distinta de lo que era antes
1. Default Chapter

GIRO INESPERADO

Cap 1º

Lara era una chica de 16 años, una chica sencilla, no tenia muchos amigos y normalmente solia pasar desapercibida. No era muy alta, tenia un cuerpo normal, una melena larga y castaña muy oscura, casi negra y unos ojos preciosos de color amarillo, en realidad parecian los ojos de un gato, pero nunca los dejaba ver ya que siempre iba mirando al suelo. En fin, era una chica muy simple.

Era un dia de Agosto y ella iba paseando por la calle sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito proveniente de un callejón y después una luz azul muy intensa.Se acerco para ver que pasaba y vio a una chica tirada en el suelo, no estaba muerta pero si muy débil y un hombre vestido de negro que de repente desaparecio de la nada. Lara no se podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Se acerco corriendo a la chica, apenas tendria 20 años.

-¿ estas bien, que te ha pasado, que demonios...?- pregunto Lara pero se vio interrumpida cuando la chica saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y leyo con voz entrecortada:

-_Desde el interior de mi sufrimiento yo te entrego mi valioso don, para que tu y solo tu seas capaz de cambiar lo que ha de venir. Toma asi mis poderes, tomalos.-_ dijo la chica y guardo el pergamino. Estaba muy débil y no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo pero tuvo tiempo para unas palabras- Dile a Dumbledore las siguientes palabras: " llevo en mi el poder del amanecer y el ojo de la libertad"- dijo y le dio un medallón con el ojo de un gato.- diselo.

-¿Quién es dumb...?- pero no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta porque la chica se desvanecio bajo una luz amarilla, como la del amanecer...

Lara salio corriendo de aquel callejón, ¿que acababa de ocurrir? Recopilo los hechos en su memoria y mil preguntas aparecieron en su mente pero todas ellas con algo en comun no tenia ni la menor idea de la respuesta. Se fue a su casa casi corriendo con la idea de irse a la cama en cuanto llegase a pesar de que tansolo fueran las siete, pero necesitaba descansar.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, mmm... era muy temprano pero Lara no tenia sueño pues se habia acostado muy temprano. En un instante recordo los hechos ocurridos el dia anterior el aquel callejón y recordo el colgante, aun lo tenia en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Cuando se lo puso sintio como si todo diese vueltas y se vio rodeada de una manta de colores. Cuando termino todo esto se sentia mareada pero extrañamente bien, muy bien.

Se le ocurrio mirar por la ventana cuando vio un pajaro posado en el alfeizar mirandola, como esperando a que le dejara pasar. Ahora que la miraba bien no era un pajaro cualquiera, era una lechuza parda, muy bonia en realidad.

Lara le abrio la ventana y esta dejo caer una carta encima de su escritorio y se fue directamente a beber agua del vaso de agua que Lara tenia en su mesita de noche. Se quedo paralizada un momento. "Pero que cosas mas raras me pasan" se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Se acerco a la carta y la abrio con mucho cuidado, dentro habia un pergamino, "por dios estamos en el siglo XXI ".

_Estimada srta Gittwell:_

_Tengo el deber de informarla de que usted debe acudir el dia 20 de agosto a la tabena "El Caldero Chorreante" en Londres a las 12:00 del mediodia cuya direccion se encuentra adjunta en el otro pergamino. Alli se encontrara con Rubeus Hagrid, que le explicara los motivos de la citación.No puedo darle mas información por carta. Espero que asista:_

_Minerva Macgonagall_

_Subdirectora _

Mañana era 20 de agosto, ella no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer. Si iria, necesitaba respuestas porque estaba totalmente convencida de que la carta estaba relacionada con los hechos del dia anterior.

Cuando termino de leer la carta se miro en el espejo, desde luego no parecia ella, tenia el rostro mas suave y de un color mas natural no el arrosado que solia llevar normalmente, tambien el pelo lo tenia mas ordenado y brillante, muy brillante, su figura se habia estilizado y habia dos cosas que sobresaltaban sobre las demas: tenia un mechon blanco en el flequillo y sus ojos, que si antes eran amarillos ahora lo eran mucho mas y mas grandes, Lara se sentia mas guapa.

Cuando bajo a desayunar su madre la miro de arriba abajo.

-Vaya cariño te veo muy cambiada- le dijo su madre.

- Bueno, eso de dormir mucho da sus resultados- contesto esta mientras le daba un beso a su madre.

-¡!! Lara¡¡¡ no te dije que nada de tintes?????- dijo la madre al ver el mechon blanco de su hija. Sarah (la madre) odiaba los tintes y las cosas que podia dañar el cabello.

mama no me he hechado ningun tinte, me desperte asi esta mañana- dijo Lara totalmente calmada.

¡¡¡ no me mientas¡¡¡¡- de dijo su madre

¡¡¡¡ no te estoy mintiendo acaso no confias en mi??- le replico ella

¿¿¿ como voy a confiar en ti si me mientes???- dijo su madre, esto hizo que Lara se levantara y que saliera hacia su habitación.

Ya no tengo hambre¡¡¡- dijo esta desde el pasillo y al ir hacia su habitación la puerta se abrio sola dando un portazo cuando esta entro, tambien sin tocarla.

El resto del dia Lara lo paso en su habitación haciendo los deberes que les habian mandado para las vacaciones. Solo salio para comer y para centar, se acosto pronto, pues mañana iba a madrugar, tenia que acudir a una cita a las 12.

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco corto, pero si me dejan reviews lo continuare asike plisssssssssssssssssssssssss dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, tomatazos o felicitaciones.

Besos ............


	2. Nuevos amigos

Cap 2: Nuevos amigos

Lara abrio la puerta del local vio que dentro habia todo tipo de gente, gente que nunca antes habia visto, la mayoria de ellos iba vestido con tunicas y sombreros de pico y sobre todos ellos destacaba un hombre que parecia un gigante, no podia ser, demasiadas cosas extrañas en tan pocos dias y no le cabia ninguna duda de que todas ellas estaban relacionadas.

Aquel gigante se le acerco. Lara empezaba a tener miedo" _bueno, tranquila, quzas el sea ese tal Rubeus Hagrid" _penso esperanzada.

-¿Lara Gittwell?- pregunto el gigante con cara bastante amistosa- Soy Rubeus Hagrid.

-En encantada- dijo esta un poco nerviosa- yo.. – en su mente se arremolinaban mil preguntas, después de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos pregunto-¿ por que queria verme?

- puedes tutearme, y llamame Hagrid- dijo amablemente Hagrid- veras hay otro mundo paralelo al tuyo, el mundo de la magia- al decir esto Lara se quedo un poco perpleja ¿ es que acaso aquel hombre le estaba tomando el pelo?- y cada año sabemos cuando ha nacido un ser magico, pero contigo fue distinto, tu eras una niña muggle normal y corriente hasta hace unos dias, no se que pudo pasar pero ahora eres un ser magico.

- ¿muggle?- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir a Lara después de tal descubrimiento.

-muggle es una persona no magica, como tu hasta hace nada.

- me imagino que te parecera algo increíble que de repente toodo tu mundo se altere y aparezca la magia – Hagrid intentaba que Lara se sintiera un poco mas comoda- pero no te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras.

-¿Cómo se que todo esto no es una broma y que en realidad la magia existe?- dijo esta

- mira a tu alrededor- Hagrid le respondio.

La gente que habia en aquel bar era muy extraña pero si te fijabas bien las cucharillas removian las bebidas solas, y la gente hablaba de hechizos y de escobas voladoras.

- y ust.. tu dicesque yo tambien poseo estos poderes y ... y...- dijo ella casi sin creerselo del todo.

- si aunque yo no tengo tiempo de explicartelo, ven te llevare al callejón Diagon y alli te dejare con una alumna de Hogwarts y ella te explicara todo lo que debes saber- dijo Hagrid levantandose de la mesay conduciendola hasta un patio cerrado donde con un extraño paraguas rosa marco unos ladrillos en la pared que se empezo abrir dejando ver un callejón lleno de tiendas y repleto de gente.

Hagrid se dirigio a unas de las primeras tiendas donde habia una muchacha de pelo marron y rizado, de la misma estatura de Lara, ojos miel, parece que estaba esperando a alguien.

-Lara- dijo yendo hacia la chica- esta es Hermione Granger

- Lara Gittwell – dijo Lara

-Hola- dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Bueno os dejare solas y explicaselo todo-Hagrid le dijo esto ultimo a Hermione.

Hagrid se estaba alejando, bueno ahora no sabia lo que tenia que hacer esperaria a que la chica le "explicara todo" como le habia dicho Hagrid.

-¿ te gustan los helados?- pregunto Hermione

-SI¡- DIJO Lara entusiasmada.

-bien te invito a uno mientras hablamos- dijo amistosamente- sigueme

Al ir caminando entre toda la gente sentia que la obserbaban miro unas cuantas veces hacia atrás y no vio nada, solo en un momento creyo ver unos ojos grises pero enseguida desaparecieron y lo olvido todo pues habian llegado a la heladeria.

Alli Hermione pidio dos helados de chocolate enormes..mmmmmm... a Lara se le hacia la boca agua.

Hermione le explico que a partir de septiembre iria al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria y todo lo que habian estado dando durante los cinco años anteriores, la verdad es que pensaba que nunca podria llegar hasta su nivel. Tambien le hablo de las criaturas magicas que existian , de los deportes magicos en especial del quidditch en el que Lara se intereso bastante. Tambien hablaron de el lado oscuro y Lara no acababa de entender esa maldad, pero en realidad¿ quien lo entendia?. Y por ultimo hablaron de los chicos.

- ¿Hay chicos guapos en Hogwarts?- pregunto Lara muy curiosa, ya tenia bastante confianza con la chica.

- Hay de todo, como en los demas colegios imagino- dijo esta sin dar muchos detalles

- Venga dime si al fin y al cabo en cuanto llegue lo sabre por mi misma¡¡- replico Lara.

- esta bien a ver...- Hermione parecia pensativa- Eric Zullock de Ravenclaw, esta bastante bien... aunque...

- aunque que- Lara ya parecia que se iba a salir de si si ella no continuaba.

- el chico mas rompecorazones de todo Hogwarts que se ha metido en la mitad de las camas de toda la escuela es-Hermione hizo una corta pausa- Draco Malfoy.

-Vaya,¿Cómo es?- pregunto Lara curiosa, imaginandose como podria ser.

Bueno... es rubio y engominado totalmente,... tiene los ojos grises, frios como el hielo,...la piel bastante paliday...- Hermione tomo aliento- un cuerpo de escandalo, pero un defecto: odia a los sangre-sucia y entre todas las personas nos odia a Harry a Ron y a mi.

Al decir lo de los ojos grises Lara recordo aquellos ojos que vio en la calle ¿se trataria de la misma persona?Bueno ya lo descubriria mas adelante.

Hermione y ella fueron a Gringots a sacar algo de dinero pasa Lara y después comieron las dos juntas en el Caldero Chorreante y pasaron el resto de la tarde de compras, comprando el material escolar y alguna que otra cosa necesaria para empezar el curso. Hermione y ella se cogieron una habitación a medias en el Caldero Chorreante para cinco dias.Mientras estaban deshaciendo las maletas llego una lechuza y le dejo una carta encima las rodillas de Lara en la que ponia:

_Estimada srta.Gittwell:_

_Le informamos de que a partir del 10 de agosto hasta el 28 del mismo se llevara a cabo un campamento en el que se repasara todas las materias dadas en Hogwarts hasta ahora y esta usted apuntada, para ello tendra que llevar el libro "La magia según Carolina Rospeep" _

_Cordialmente:_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Subdirectora_

Hermione se decidio por apuntarse tambien al campamento todo lo que fuera aprender un poco mas le entusiasmaba y se fueron a comprar los libros. Lara estaba entusiasmada con su varita no la soltaba para nada y no perdia ocasión para admirarla. Después de comprar los libros se fueron a la tienda de animales donde Lara se compro una preciosa lechuza negra con alguna que otra mota blanca y unis increíbles ojos amarillos que le recordaron a ella misma, la llamo Freedom, aunque la llamaba Freddie.

Al salir volvio a sentir unos ojos que la miraban esos ojos heladamente grises que la perseguian, no quiso decirle nada a Hermione, en realidad no le importaba demasiado, mas bien se divertia pensando que aquel chico podria ser ese tal Draco rompecorazones.

Aquella noche se durmieron bien tarde, las dos estuvieron hablando de chicos, ninguna de las dos se habian besado nunca con ningun chico y las dos eran muuy romanticas y estubieron imaginandose como podian ser sus historias.

-¡que facil es soñar con tu chico ideal!- dijo Hermione con un largo suspiro.

- Soñar es gratis- dijo Lara tambien suspirando, las dos se echaron a reir por su imaginación.

- ¿mañana que dia es?- pregunto Hermione.

- mañana es dia 6 de agosto- respondio Lara

-Bien el dia 7 vienen Harry y Ron y asi te los podre presentar- dijo Hermione- aunque no se si los podras conocer muy bien en dos dias porque el 10 empiezan los campamentos, aunque ya ves, nosotras nos emos conocido hoy mismo y ya somos buenas amigas ¿no?

-por supuesto, creo que las dos necesitábamos una amiga con la que hablar, imagino que no seria lo mismo hablar con dos chicos que con una chica- dijo Lara- con los chicos no puedes hablar de chicos , de maquillage y cosas asi.

-tienes razon – dijo Hermione convencida- sera mejor que nos durmamos, son las dos y media de la mañana.

-ok, si ya empiezo a tener algo de sueño- dijo Lara medio bostezando.

Al apagar la luz las dos se quedaron rendidas.

PIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El despertador estaba sonando, eran las once de la mañana y las dos muchachas tenian todavía algo de sueño. Sin muchas ganas se asearon y se vistieron con ropas muggles para ir a desayunar.

Después de un desayuno ligero se fueron a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle y se compraron algo de ropa para las visitas a Hogsmeade o cosas por el estilo y al entrar otra vez a la parte magica fueron a comprarse unas tunicas de gala.

Hermione tenia tres, una verde botella de terciopelo, una azul celeste y otra dorada. Enseguida descarto la verde botella porque le quedaba un poco ancha y ademas algo corta. Estaba entre la azul y la dorada. Lara voto por la dorada, marcaba mas sus curbas y resaltaba el color miel de sus ojos.

Lara se cogio una color plata mate y una blanca de terciopelo. Eligio la blanca, le quedaba entallada, tenia un escote en punta, no muy pronunciado y unas mangas que acababan muy anchas.

Las dos acabaron muy convencidas con sus compras y esa noche se acostaron mas temprano. Lara estaba deseando conocer a Harry y a Ron y hacerse amiga de ellos, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba: amigos en los que confiar, las personas que nunca habia tenido a su lado y ahora que tenia una amiga estaba feliz ¿ como estaria con dos amigos mas?

PPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cada mañana odiaba mas aquel despertador, esta vez eran las diez y media, a las once habian quedado con Harry y con Ron . Lara estaba entusiasmada y a las once estaban abajo, sentadas en una mesa esperando a que llegaran para desayunar los cuatro.

Entonces fue cuando llegaron una familia de pelirrojos acompañados de un muchacho de pelo negro azabache.

-¡¡Hermione!!- grito aquel muchacho, ese debia de ser Harry, si, ojos verdes, pelo negro y desordenado, gafas redondas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente- ya teniamos ganas de verte- mientras dijo esto le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

- ¡¡hola Hermione!!- dijoun muchacho pecoso, alto y pelirrojo de ojos azules, ese debia de ser Ron. Este no la abrazo, pero aun asi se sonrieron mutuamente. Lara noto algo de tension entre ellos

Unos gemelos tambien se acercaron y le saludaron seguidos de una chica tambien pelirroja y algo timida, después los que parecian ser los padres de toda esa tribu de pelirrojos tambien se pararon a saludar. Después Hermione les presento a todos a Lara.

-Harry, Ron esta es Lara- dijo Hermione- es una amiga mia, este año esta nueva en Hogwarts.

-Hola- dijo Lara alegremente- encantada.

- Hola – dijereon estos tambien alegres.

-Estos son los gemelos Fred y George- les presento Hermione- Esta es Ginny y estos son sus padres Molly Weasley y Arthur Weasley.

-Encantada de conoceros- dijo Lara sintiendose otra vez observada pero esta vez mas comoda.

Desayunaron todos juntos mientras los nuevos conocidos les hacian preguntas sobre ella y descubrio que todos ellos eran muy amables y confortantes. Los gemelos no pararon de hacer bromas y de enseñarle objetos que ellos mismos habian creado bajo la enfadada mirada de su madre. Estuvieron el resto de la mañana acompañando a Ron y Harry mientras compraban su material escolar.

Cuando estaban en Flourish & Bloots se encontrtaron con un muchacho alto rubio engominado, ojos grises y un cuerpo de escandalo que Lara acerto al pensar que era Draco Malfoy.

-vaya, vaya- dijo este divertido- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El cara-rajada el pobreton y la sangre-sucia.

-vete Malfoy dejanos en paz-dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

- ¿y se supone que tengo que aceptar ordenes de alguien inferior a mi?-dijo Draco aun mas divertido.

- pierdete- dijo Ron furioso- si tanto te aburres comprate un yoyo, aunque tega mas cerebro que tu.

- eso es a lo maximo que llega a tu imaginación?- dijo malfoy apoyandose en la pared en una postura de lo mas sexy.- ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto mirando hacia Lara quien habia estado mirando hacia el suelo

Lara levanto la cara y lo asesino con la mirada. Malfoy se quedo mudo al ver esos ojos amarillos como le mataban.

-Pues te vas a quedar con la duda – dijo Lara con voz muy decidida y bajando bastante el tono dijo- porque no te lo voy a decir

Malfoy se dio media buelta y se fue sin decir nada.

Se les paso la tarde muy rapido haciendo compras y tomando algun que otro helado mientras que le contaban a Lara todas sus hazañas en Hogwarts dejandola con mas ganas de ir de una vez a el colegio y a la noche Hermione y Lara se volvieron a quedar despiertas hablando.

-Bueno, pues ya has visto al famosisimo Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

-Si- dijo Lara- esa postura de niño malo lo hace muuy sexy ¿ no crees?

- si, pero nos odia- dijo Hermione

- en mi opinión eso le da mas morvo- las dos rieron- aunque he notado que entre tu y Ron hay algo.

-¿entre Ron y yo?- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada- no, nada, tansolo somos buenos amigos.

Ya..., bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Lara apagando la luz.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Hermione.

Hasta aquí el segundo Cáp., es algo mas largo que el anterior y espero que les haya gustado por cierto todos los personages son de JK Rowling y ninguno me pertenece excepto alguno k otro como Lara y solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertiros a vosotros.

En el prox cap los pensamientos de Draco y pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dejen reviwssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss k todavía no tengo ninguno pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

X cierto I love Draco Malfoy :-D


End file.
